Cypher Borodin
Major Cypher Borodin serves as the Chief Security/Tactical Officer for the USS Sovereign. Physical Description *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 199 lbs *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Blond *Hair Style: Short *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary & Secondary: **Education providing by Kidnapper *Post Secondary Education: **Bachelor of Science, Fort Briar Military Academy *Military Education: **Fort Briar Military Academy Career History *Fort Briar Military Academy **2018 - 2019 *Undercover Deployment (India) **2019 - 2022 *AE-3 XO, Atlantis **2022 - 2024 *NID **2024 - 2024 *USS Sovereign **2024 - 2027 Effective Dates of Promotion * - Second Lieutenant: 2/12/2019 * - First Lieutenant: 12/25/2021 * - Captain: 4/12/2023 * - Major: 1/25/2024 Background Cypher was born Alex Harrison to Jim and Jessica Harrison at Saint John’s hospital in Tampa Bay Florida. However, at just two days old he was kidnapped from Saint John’s by an unknown kidnapper. The kidnapper turned out to be a science professor who was performing tests for a foreign government on small children who met his certain unique profile. There is very little known about the government; reports only referring to it by a code, A-117831. The professor raised Cypher until the boy was eighteen years old; performing tests on him throughout all those years, though he did make sure the boy completed a high school equivalent of education. The professor never told Cypher that he had stolen him from his real parents; he had always claimed that he was the boy’s father and that what he was doing was classified as ‘school’ for the children, which Cypher and everyone else believed. One of the side effects of the drugs administered to Cypher those eighteen years, caused him to develop unnaturally sensitive hearing and a somewhat weak telekinesis ability, though while his telekinesis ability will fade and disappear over time, he will always have his sensitive hearing. Throughout the years the visits between A-117831 and the professor became more frequent, and at the age of ten, Cypher met the being who was in control of the experiment for the very first time. The being, who called himself 'a traveler' looked slightly human with grey hair. He also had grayish skin and a bony brow. The Traveler never told any of the experiments why he was there, or what any of the experiments were, but it was later discovered that the traveler was trying to see if it was possible to engineer humans that could cross into a new plain of existence. However, despite all of the tests, everything seemed to come back negative. One day one of the other children got out and somehow managed to set fire to the lab where the experiments and tests were being held. The klaxons sounded, scaring everyone who started running around, not knowing what to do. Cypher and two other children got into the main stairwell that would lead outside. One boy shoved Cypher down into a corner before an explosion and shockwave shook the building. The explosion and shockwave was so powerful that it literally blew up the other two children in the stairwell while launching young Cypher through the roof, burning him severely and covering him with blood. Upon hitting the ground, Cypher was knocked out, never coming to until he reached the hospital. The first memory that Cypher had at this point, is waking up on a hospital gurney that was being wheeled inside the building. He remembers being burned and covered in blood, but nothing about his time in the lab. Because no record of him was ever found, no one knows his real age, so the doctors have guessed that he was around 18 or 19 when he was brought in. After healing up, Cypher was going to be sent to a foster care facility when he came under the eye of a General Borodin who worked at the Fort Briar Military Academy in California. Seeing the boy’s potential, the General had taken Cypher under his charge. Once at the Academy, Cypher impressed all of the Academy commanders with his almost ‘supernatural’ hearing, because Cypher seemed to be able to hear what was being said several rooms away. After a year and after careful supervision, Cypher got through the academy and came away with the ability to be able to move small things with his mind, though according to the General who had taken him in, Cypher had to have a strong emotion to be able to use or control his gift with any accuracy. However young Cypher had made up his mind after getting through the academy that he would let that ability diminish and disappear, because he felt that it was too dangerous to control. During his time at the academy, Cypher somehow managed to get himself shot by accident, once healed it was discovered that the wound itself had healed wrong, causing excruciating pain when aggravated. Cypher was given a prescription pain medication because he would have the problem for the rest of his life. After completing the academy, the General managed to get Cypher his first posting, which was an undercover job trying to bring down an illegal drug trafficking ring. Cypher spent three years in India and one year in Iraq, but only one year working on the drug trafficking ring. After he completed that, he joined the NID, who sent him on a surveillance mission in India for two years. During that time he was introduced to the drug Ambrosia, also known as The Gray Death. Besides being highly addictive, Ambrosia is 98 percent lethal. What decides your fate is the amount you ingest from day to day. Cypher took only a little over the course of three and a half years and still continues to use the drug. In Iraq he had been given a mission by the Air Force, infiltrate and take down Al-Qaeda, however things didn't go as planned. Somehow he had been found out, captured and tortured for many weeks. His friend Lucas Bridger had helped him escape the facility where he had been held, but was shot and killed during the escape. Now that Al-Qaeda was looking for him, Cypher with the help of the NID and the Air Force managed to get himself transferred to Atlantis. Along with that transfer came a promotion to Captain. After arriving in Atlantis, Cypher began his assignment for the NID, which was to gather intel on the people and scans of Atlantis' systems. The reason being that years ago rumors of a turncoat were going around and Samantha Carter wanted to see if the rumors were true. She with the help of Jack O'Neill and Henry "Hank" Landry created Project Mentor and after filling in the President, enlisted the help of the NID who sent Cypher in. Project Mentor was nothing more than full and complete background checks on the people and system scans to see if the turncoat, who turned out to be an NID agent who went over to the Trust, had tampered with the systems. However after only two transmissions Cypher was discovered and taken in to custody. His friend Lucas, who also worked at the NID, got Jack O'Neill's permission to not only release Cypher from custody but to tell a few select others on Atlantis about Mentor. Late in the year 2023 a virus ran rampant in Atlantis, affecting people in many different ways. Cypher's memory was affected by the virus, as such he experienced times in which he could not recall the past several years, which included his working on Atlantis or his military training. After receiving the cure which helped to restore his memories of the past several years, Cypher is also beginning to regain his memory of his time as a small child. Shortly thereafter, Cypher was transferred back to the NID. He was never told why he was transferred back. All he was told was that 'it was for his own good.' During the time he was back with the NID, Cypher took on new roles of responsibility. He was quickly trained and placed on a Security detail for the facility. Sometime in mid December an attack was made against one of the NID manned facilities in the United States. The attackers were fought off but the blame for them even gaining access had to fall somewhere. Fingers were pointed at Cypher before the truth came out; a mole had been found in one of the other, higher ranked officers. Because of the mistrust, Cypher found himself once again transferred; this time to the USS Sovereign, where he is currently the Chief Security/Tactical Officer. Qualifications & Skills Cypher is an adept marksman with most firearms and he was first in his class with hand-to-hand combat. Because of his boyish looks, he can easily pass for a teenager, which may or may not be a good thing. He has what could be considered 'supernatural' hearing, and he has the ability to be able to move things with his mind. However, thinking of this skill as dangerous, Cypher has chosen not to explore it further and to let the ability disappear over time. Personality Traits & Appearance Cypher is generally the quiet type; though he can take charge when need be. He finds it extremely difficult to make friends because they always either leave or die. Cypher looks to be a boy around 23 to 24, though his real age is not known. He has blond hair and blue eyes and is quite strong for his young frame. He has one scar on his left side from a gunshot wound that healed wrong. *Hobbies **Working, playing with guns & listening to music. Category:United States Army Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:NID Agents Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:USS Sovereign Crew Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel Category:Inactive Player Character